Nothing But Trouble
by Edward'sTrueAngel
Summary: Everybody knew that Jean Havoc had never really had much luck with women. He usually got rejected, two-timed, or turned down as soon as the woman saw Roy Mustang! But the day he met Beca, everything changed! Can Havoc finally get the girl? Find out now!
1. The Doctor and the Soldier

Nothing But Trouble

The Doctor and the Soldier

0o0o0o0o0o

This was originally supposed to be a one shot, but it ended up being much too long for that. So I hope that you like it. Please read the story and I'd really love it if you'd review! I'll give you cookies if you read it. Well, actually I won't, but you will have my undying gratitude at least!

0o0o0o0o0o

She came to this city a year ago on a warm summer day. The move to Central was an easy transition considering she'd never liked small town life. She'd had to endure that for far too long.

When she first moved to Central, she'd become the assistant of the best doctor in the city. It wasn't too long before this doctor was offered a job by the military and he asked her to come, too.

She gladly accepted since there was a significant pay raise, but she got more than she bargained for. As she walked up the steps of headquarters, she flipped her long black hair over her shoulder and glanced down at the patient files she was carrying.

It was at that moment that she tripped on the step and began to fall back. Her eyes squeezed shut and she was sure that she would fall. That was when she felt strong arms wrap around her, securing her, saving her from the fall.

Hesitantly, she opened her dark eyes only to lock them with a pair of friendly blue ones, eyes she quickly lost herself in. Her heart was hammering wildly in her chest and she was sure that he could hear it in the silent hallway.

She heard footsteps getting closer. He must have noticed them, too, since he blinked a couple of times as if previously in a trance, and then steadied her on the stair before releasing her from his grasp. She was sure that she was blushing, much against her will.

"You okay?" he asked as the footsteps passed by them and faded.

"Yeah," she said. "Thanks for helping me."

She was embarrassed. How could she be so clumsy!

"No problem. It's not often that a pretty girl ends up falling into my arms," he said.

Pretty? Did he just call her pretty?!

She didn't get a chance to answer as he lifted a finger toward the files in her arms.

"Doctor?"

"Close. I'm the doctor's assistant."

"A nurse?"

"No, I do less than the doctor, but more than a nurse."

He smiled at her. She smiled back.

"No wonder I haven't met you before. I haven't gotten injured since the new doctor came he…"

He was interrupted by a huge book falling from above…right on top of his head.

She had learned his name that day as she took care of his injury in the hospital ward. He was Jean Havoc, a dog of the military, and she was Rebeca Hicks, assistant physician for the dogs.

Rebeca put the ice bag on his head before handing him a couple of pills.

"I bet you see plenty of soldiers here," Havoc said as she handed him a glass of water.

"I do, but you're the first one today," she said as she wrote something down on her clipboard.

Havoc's eyes roamed across the room. He wasn't sure what to say next since he didn't usually get to talk to beautiful women. Every time he met an attractive lady, she either rejected him, went on a date with him out of pity, or shot him down cold after seeing Roy Mustang walk into the room.

Just what did Mustang have that he didn't?! Good looks? No, he had those. Status? He wasn't so lacking of that. Cigarette free? No. He'd always heard that chicks liked men who smoked, that it made them look mysterious. Did he lack that mystery factor that smoking involved?

So far so good with this one. She seemed interested in him and Mustang wasn't there…yet.

"That should do it for you," she said as he stood up. "Watch out for falling books!"

"Thanks, I will," he told her.

'Do it girl,' she thought. 'Just ask him.'

'Come on Jean, this one might work out,' he thought.

"Could you tell me your name?" they asked at the same time.

He smiled, made her heart skip a beat.

"I'm Rebeca Hicks," she told him.

"That's a beautiful name. I'm Havoc, Jean Havoc."

And that's where things began.

Rebeca stopped at a table and pulled out her notepad, pulling out her pencil.

"Are you ready to order yet?" she asked.

"Only if you're on the menu," the man at the table said.

Rebeca rolled her eyes.

"Sorry sir, but I'm fresh out. Anything else?"

"Yeah, your phone number."

"Forget about it."

"Your address?" he asked.

"No," she said flatly.

"One little date?"

"I feel sorry for you being so pathetic, but I don't pity you hat much."

She turned to leave, but he caught her by the arm.

"I didn't say you could leave," he told her in a warning tone.

"Let go," she said, trying to free herself.

"What's wrong? Why are you in such a hurry?"

"Let me go," she said a little louder.

That was when she saw him. He stepped in front of her like a strong shield that no weapon could penetrate.

"I think this lady told you to let her go," Havoc said, glaring at the guy.

"And what if I don't?" he asked smugly.

"This," Havoc said as he punched the man, knocking him out.

"I could've handled it," she said as they sat at a table together. "But thanks for helping me."

"What do you mean 'I could've handled it'? He wasn't letting you go any time soon."

She laughed.

"Just because I'm a woman doesn't mean I don't know how to throw a decent punch."

"I didn't mean it like that!" he insisted nervously.

She laughed again.

"No offense taken," she said as she cupped her cheeks with her hands.

He leaned back in the chair.

"So why didn't you punch him?" he asked. "And why do you work here?"

She smiled.

"I work here because I need the money."

"But you have such a good job already," he said, leaning forward.

She shook her head.

"The money isn't for me. It's for paying my father's debts."

"I see…"

"I didn't defend myself because I don't want to get fired, but maybe I can afford to quit this job soon…"

She trailed off and he just watched her for a minute.

"What do you do with the money you make at Headquarters?"

"You sure do seem interested about my life since you're questioning me like a detective," she said with a smirk.

"Well," he began.

Havoc was interrupted by a woman in an apron.

"Beca! Get back to work. We don't pay you to bring dates here!"

Both Beca and Havoc turned bright red.

"No!" they began. "It's not like…It's just…We're not…!"

Beca stood up abruptly and held out her hand.

Havoc took her hand and shook it.

"It was a pleasure seeing you again Mr. Havoc. Please do not forget to recommend our fine restaurant to your friends."

With that said, she turned around and disappeared behind the kitchen door.

The lady in the apron, seemingly satisfied with Beca's performance of formality, also left.

Havoc rubbed the back of his sore neck as he walked down the street. He'd learned that it wasn't a good idea to get on Black Hayate's nerves.

"That dog's been with Lieutenant Hawkeye for too long!" he mumbled.

'Maybe I could go back to Headquarters. This would be a good excuse to go to the hospital ward…' he thought.

Just then he caught a glimpse of a familiar head of black hair going around a corner.

Havoc hurried down the street and rounded the corner, finding himself in a dark alley. He saw the young woman raise her leg with lightning speed and kick a man in his chin, making his head bang against the stone wall, knocking him out cold.

'No, it couldn't be her…' Havoc thought.

The young woman was in a black trench coat, a black hat, and black shades.

She looked pretty suspicious. Was she mugging the guy? She was turning around. Havoc didn't want her to see him. He had to think fast!

Jean quickly ran into the nearest shop, peeking out of the woman.

She looked around her nervously. Satisfied that she didn't see anybody, she began her walk down the street.

Havoc pulled a hat off of a passing man's head, pulling it down over his face.

This way if she saw him she wouldn't recognize him. Havoc kept a safe distance. He was far enough to not look suspicious, but close enough to follow her.

The woman looked behind her once, then took another look. Havoc pulled the hat down more, turning his head to the side and whistling.

She turned back around and Havoc let out a sigh of relief. The woman suddenly went around a corner and Havoc sped up, not wanting to lose sight of her. He turned the corner only to come face to face with her.

He ended up falling back onto the ground.

"Havoc? What are you doing following me?"

"Havoc? Who's Havoc? I don't know any Havoc," he insisted quickly.

She pulled the hat off of his head with a smirk. He frowned as he stood up and dusted himself off.

"I should be the one asking questions Ms. Hick," he stated, pulling off her shades.

She snatched the shades out of his hands and put them back on.

"Was I that obvious?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yep," he said with a slightly amused look.

"Good," she said.

Havoc coughed, surprised.

"Good? Good?!" he echoed.

He looked at Beca in confusion, waiting for her explanation.

"If they see me, they'll run. If they run, I'll get the thrill of the chase!"

She smiled devilishly, a certain light entering her eyes.

"So…" Havoc said awkwardly.

"You're probably wondering what I'm doing…"

Havoc raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Well, I was curious about you beating guys up in alleys."

She laughed.

"Come on. Follow me," she said, leading him down the street.

Havoc followed her, not sure where she was leading him.

She stopped in front of a small building with a sign that said: The Sango Detective Agency.

"San…go?" Havoc asked.

"That's right. I'm Sango and this is my detective agency."

Havoc sat at the kitchen table as Beca poured him a cup of coffee. She sat the cream and sugar in front of him before she disappeared behind a door.

She came back without her detective attire. He watched as she drug a hair brush through her long black hair and pulled it back into a ponytail.

She left again and came back in a short sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts.

Beca sat down across from him with a glass of juice.

"What is it?" she asked.

"What?" Havoc asked vaguely.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Havoc had been staring at her with his mouth wide open and a strange dazed like on his face. Noticing this, he clamped his mouth shut and turned his head to the side to hide his blush.

0o0o0o0o0o

Disclaimer for all chapters: Lets keep this short and simple. I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist. If did, then Ed and Winry would be together forever.


	2. Injury and Opportunity

Nothing but Trouble

Injury and Opportunity

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Sadly I don't own FMA anime or manga, so there!

Anyway, here's chapter two of this story. I hope you enjoy it!

o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"So you're probably wondering what's going on," she said.

"Yeah, I am," he told her before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Well," she began. "I was hired by a client to follow her husband, who she suspected of adulterous acts. She's such a wonderful woman and she didn't deserve the kind of betrayal I saw. So I beat the crap out of him because he deserved it!"

He could have sworn he saw her grow fangs and her eyes glow red.

Then she turned sad.

"I hate scumbags like that. I make sure they get what's coming to them…"

She trailed off and let out a little sigh.

"Be…ca…"

"Anyway, the detective agency is the fire floor and upstairs is home," she said, changing the subject.

Havoc let his gaze roam across the kitchen. She kept it clean and orderly.

"You sure do keep it clean here," he commented.

Beca started laughing.

'Did I say something funny?' he wondered.

She saw the look on his face and laughed even harder.

"I couldn't keep a bird cage clean if my life depended on it. My friend cleans up for me. I don't want to waste my time picking things up…"

'She's…different, but that's not bad,' Havoc thought.

Beca cleared her throat, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Now that I've explained myself, can you promise me that you won't reveal my secret identity?"

"What are you? A frikin superhero?" he joked.

"No, just a defender of women's pride!" she said with a raised fist.

Havoc raised an eyebrow with an amused expression on his face.

He didn't know what it was with this woman. Usually, he'd get to flirting with a pretty girl right from the start, and a little desperately, he had to admit.

But with her, things seemed to happen easily, naturally, and he liked this difference. He didn't have a good track record. He always got rejected. There had been Grace, the girl from the flower shop, but Mustang took her.

And he'd thought she was just playing hard to get. There had been a nurse that he'd liked who had looked a little interested, but he was rejected as soon as she saw Mustang. Armstrong's little sister shot him down cold because he wasn't freakishly muscular!

'There's no way she'd go for a guy like me…' he thought with a sigh.

"Havoc sure does seem bummed," Breda whispered to Fuery.

"Definitely woman problems!" Falman said from behind them.

"And how do you know that?" they asked.

"Bad question…" Fuery mumbled.

"Yeah, he always has woman problems…" Breda said.

Falman sat down behind them.

"I wonder who's rejected him this time…" he said more to himself than to the others.

Havoc was in such a daze that his cigarette fell out of his mouth. Falman, Fuery, and Breda watched and waited. It took about ten seconds for Havoc to notice the cigarette burning him.

"Ah!" Havoc yelled, jumping up and stomping on the cigarette, which had fallen onto the floor.

Beca sat the bag of groceries down on her table and began to put them away. After Havoc left, she'd decided to do some shopping.

Havoc was an interesting character, different from the rural men she had been raised around. The city was definitely different, better than she'd imagined it'd be.

After putting some fresh fruit into a bowl on the table, she went to the window and looked up at the clouds. The weather was nice yet again. That was a few days earlier. Now she sat in the space she called her office, thinking back.

She seemed to keep running into him more and more lately. Ever since she'd met him, she couldn't stop thinking about him. It was strange, something she'd never really experience before.

He was handsome, polite, heroic, and he didn't flirt with her shamelessly. All of these were great, but not what she liked the most.

Her favorite thing about him had to have been those amazingly blue eyes.

When she looked into those eyes, she couldn't think clearly, couldn't breathe.

She lost herself in his eyes.

"Ms. Hicks," her boss, Doctor Hoff, called.

She didn't hear him.

"Ms. Hicks," he repeated, a little louder this time.

"Hmm?"

She suddenly noticed how spaced out she was and blushed.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hoff. You needed something?"

He wouldn't commented on her distracted state, but he was in a hurry.

"We have a problem," he began. "A few soldiers were injured and they're being brought here soon. I need you to be ready. Go round up the nurses on duty while I get prepared."

"I understand, sir," she said as she stood up and hurried out of her office.

Two nurses were on duty, Marie and Grace.

"Marie, Grace!" Beca called as she rounded a corner. They had gone to get a cup of coffee.

"What's wrong?" Grace asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Doctor Hoff says there are injured soldiers being brought in now. We need to have everything ready for when they get here!"

They hurried to the empty rooms and prepared the beds and everything else. The door opened as soon as they finished.

Dr. Hoff came in followed by at least fifteen injured soldiers.

"Doctor!" Beca said, surprised. "You said it'd be a few, but this is well over ten!"

The doctor helped them get the injured to the beds.

"I myself didn't know it'd be this many," he replied.

Some of them limped in weakly and others were on stretchers. Among them, Beca noticed, was a familiar man with blonde hair.

"Havoc!" she called, hurrying over to him.

The room was filling up quickly. She had to get him to the next one. She pulled his arm across her shoulder and supported him, helping him get to the next room and to a bed.

Beca helped him lie down and hurried to a phone to call a few more nurses in to assist. There were far too many injured for the current staff to tend to.

Among those in the second room were Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman.

She was confident she could take care of them on her won since the others had injuries that were more severe.

It was late and here she was, still at work. She was having a drink of coffee when she heard Havoc groan.

Sitting her cup down, she got up and hurried to his bed. She placed her hand on his head and left, coming back with a bowl of cold water and a washcloth.

After getting the cloth wet and wringing it out, she placed it over his forehead.

He opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said quietly with a smile.

She returned the smile for his benefit.

He groaned and put a hand on his side.

"I should change your bandages and get you some pain pills. I'll be right back."

She left again and returned with bandages, a small cup of water, and a couple of pills. He sat up weakly and she helped him out of his shirt, which he wasn't supposed to have on.

She sat down next to him and proceeded to remove the bandages. Slowly, carefully, she removed the bandages before gently replacing them. She hurt him as little as she could.

He was still in pain, but he had to admit that feeling her soft hands against his skin made being injured worthwhile.

She finished and then handed him the pills and the cup. He swallowed the pills and water obediently and then lied back down.

She sat there, silent. Minutes passed by.

"Havoc…" she said quietly, finally speaking. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can call me Jean," he mumbled. "What do you want to know?"

She looked into his eyes.

"What happened to you guys out there? How did you all get so injured?"

Havoc waited a couple of minutes before answering, trying to collect his thoughts.

"I can't really say," he answered. "It happened so suddenly. We were told that there was an oncoming task force that would be attempting an assault on headquarters."

"Who would be so crazy?" she asked.

"Not sure yet. We've never really had good ties with the north, though."

"That's true," she commented.

Beca stood up and walked over to the window and opened it about halfway.

The cool air rushed in, soothing her skin which had gotten a little too warm.

Havoc watched as the wind ran its fingers through her long black hair, as soft long strands flew over her shoulder.

He could not place words to the scene, but it was still something poetic.

Seeing her soft skin bathed in the moonlight brought a song to his mind. He was sure he'd never head the song before, but it called to him and it felt so familiar.

She stepped away from the window and went to the bowl of water and picked up the cloth.

"There was a bright light and a loud noise. That's the last thing I can remember before I started to come here."

She dropped the cloth and looked at him.

"Some kind of explosives?"

He nodded.

"We're not going to war, are we?"

Havoc looked towards the window.

"I can't be sure, but I don't think so."

He looked back at her and saw her pick the cloth up again.

"Besides, even if we did go to war, I'd protect you with my life."

Her eyes widened and she could feel herself blush. Even though it was dark, he could see her face redden. She wrung out the cloth and placed it over his head.

"You need your rest. Get some sleep…Jean."

With that said, Beca left the room. Havoc watched her leave, watched her until the door closed behind her. On the other side of the door, Beca had a shaky hand placed over her rapidly beating heart.

She remembered his words. They echoed in her head.

'I'd protect you with my life.'

"Jean," she said quietly.

His name on her lips brought a blush to her face.

In the darkness, she smiled.


	3. Detective at Work

Nothing but Trouble

Detective At Work

0o0o0o0o0o

Today is update day, so here's chapter three. I hope you like it!

0o0o0o0o0o

It was ten in the morning and Havoc was reaching the end of his rope. 

"You must REALLY like this girl!" Falman said as Fuery and Breda laughed.

Breda mimicked Havoc. "You can call me Jean!"

"Really?! Oh, Jean!" Fuery said in a girlie voice.

Havoc glared at them.

The door opened and Beca walked in. She stopped in front of Breda and checked his injuries before starting on the others.

At last, she stopped in front of Havoc. She changed his bandages, examining his injuries carefully before writing something down on her clipboard.

"I give you all a couple of more days. I'm sure that the doctor would agree with me. Remember to take it easy. As long as you're under my treatment, I expect you to do exactly as I say. Havoc, that means no smoking. You can work on your cool guy image after you're released."

With that said, she snatched the cigarette out of Havoc's mouth and picked the box up off the table.

"Yikes. She's strict," Falman said after Beca left to dispose of the cigarettes.

"She's just what you need to keep you in line!" Breda spoke.

Beca returned moments later to retrieve the clipboard she'd left behind. A nurse poked her head in through the door.

"Excuse me, but they all have visitors here to see them," she said excitedly.

"Thank you Julia. Send them in," Beca said.

All of the nurses on duty flocked around the doorway in a love struck daze as Roy Mustang walked in followed by Riza Hawkeye.

'Oh no!' Havoc thought, panicking. 'She's gonna see Mustang! I always get rejected when Mustang shows up! It's the moment of truth!'

"General," Beca said. "I see you're concerned about your comrades here." 

"We've suffered quite a blow," Mustang said. "I need them up and running again soon."

"Excuse me, but when do you think they'll be released?" Hawkeye asked.

"I just got down telling them it'd be a couple of days," Beca replied, glancing back at them.

Mustang briefly looked at the nurses gathering behind him.

They giggled and squealed in delight. 

'She's not showing the normal symptoms of 'Mustang Infatuation' like the others,' Havoc thought. 'No hearts in her eyes, no giggles, squeals, and no scissors behind her back waiting to cut off a lock of his hair to do weird love spells on! She's acting normal…'

Beca looked back at Havoc and then to Mustang. 

"Please excuse my exit, but I have to do some work in my office," Beca addressed Mustang and Hawkeye.

She looked at Havoc again before leaving the room.

Three days later, Havoc and the others were allowed to leave. Havoc was almost reluctant to go. All this time, he got to see Beca many times a day. She'd fussed over him, taken care of him, healed his wounds…

Now when would he see her? The next time he coincidentally bumped into her somewhere?

He was lucky. His wounds weren't too serious. But there were other soldiers who were still injured, who were still lying in the hospital wing.

Beca hadn't gone home since they're been brought in. He figured she still must be busy in there taking care of his comrades.

Havoc had been working all day. Mustang sure hadn't given him a break before putting him back to work.

Standing outside of the restaurant where she worked, he took another peak inside. He didn't see her there.

'Yep, she must still be working with the nurses…' 

Havoc pulled his pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and then dug around for his box of matches. Just as he was about to pull a cigarette out of the pack, some guy ran by and bumped into him as he ran.

Havoc's cigarettes flew out of his hands and onto the ground a few feet away, just before the man stepped on them in his quick passing.

"Damn!" Havoc said angrily just before he took off in pursuit of the man.

Just then, a familiar looking woman ran by him, chasing the running man.

He'd recognize Beca's detective outfit anywhere! He ran faster, more determined to catch the guy than ever. He watched as Beca chased him into a dark alley.

"What do you want with me?!" he heard the man say.

"How dare you cheat on your wife?!!" he heard her say angrily. "She's done so much for you and you slept with her best friend!"

Havoc stopped running and inched his way by the alley, peaking his head around the corner. He watched as the man took a step forward.

"Oh?" the man said.

"Yes," she said as she glared at him. "And all of that money you've stolen from her all of these years!"

The man's eyes suddenly took on a different look. It was something darker, more dangerous…

"I see," he said, a strange tone to his voice.

He started walking toward Beca, pulling a gun out and pointing it towards her.

Beca wasn't prepared for this. Nobody had ever pulled a gun on her before!

'If I try to attack, he'll shoot. If I try to run away, he'll shoot. If I call for help, he'll shoot. There's no way out…' she thought. 

Before she knew it, a bullet flew by her head, past the man and into the wall behind him.

Luckily for her, the man was distracted momentarily. That moment was enough for her to watch him off guard and knock him out.

The man slumped to the ground, the gun falling form his hand.

Beca kicked the gun a few feet away before turning around.

Havoc had tried to duck around the corner, but she'd seen him.

"Havoc," she said loud enough for him to hear. "I know you're there. Come out." 

Havoc sighed slightly before coming around the corner to face her.

"Hey," he said with a nervous shrug. "Fancy meeting you here…"

Beca pulled a pair of handcuffs out of her coat pocket and moved behind the man before bending down, slapping them onto his wrists.

She then took a crisp white handkerchief out of the other pocket and picked up the gun with it, wrapping it up.

"Here," she said, dropping the gun into Havoc's hand.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he asked quickly.

"Hold it, what else? You carry that, I'll carry him."

Havoc laughed.

She shot him a quick glare.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

Havoc shook his head, still laughing.

"Nothing. It's just that…Shouldn't you hold the gun while I carry him?"

Beca finally realized why he was laughing. Her glare was replaced by a challenging smile, a glint in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I get it," she spoke. "You don't think I can do it."

Havoc's laughing came to a quick halt.

"No! It's not that," he said, holding his hands in front of him, palms forward, in defense. 

"So you really don't think I am…" she stated flatly. 

"I'm sure you can," he tried to explain. "I just don't want you to break your pretty little back."

"Don't you worry about my pretty little…"

She stopped mid sentence.

'My PRETTY back? He…thinks I'm…pretty? That's the second time now…'

She regained her composure quickly enough.

"Don't worry," she said confidently. "I'm full of surprises."

Beca hefted the guy's arm over her shoulder with ease before falling to the ground, crushed under his weight.

"Damn," she grumbled. "I've got no upper body strength…"

Havoc wisely hid his amusement as he lifted the man off of her.

"Let me take care of this for you," he said right before he fell, too.

'Where is Major Armstrong when I need him?' Havoc thought faintly.

Since neither of them could carry the man, they worked as a team, dragging him along the street, gaining strange looks from passersby.

After taking the man and the gun to the police and explaining everything, they called his wife.

Havoc waited with Beca for the woman to show up and watched as she received her payment for the job. This woman had almost fallen down the stairs. He caught her. She got into a confrontation with a man in a restaurant, but he'd stood up for her. And now, she almost got shot!

This woman was such trouble…But he liked that about her.

"Thank you again," the woman said to Beca.

"Just doing my job," Beca told her.

Beca turned to face Havoc after the woman walked away. She gave him a little smile and started down the stone steps they'd come up.

"You know…We seem to bump into each other everywhere these days," she pointed out.

Havoc walked a few feet behind her, a thoughtful look on his face as he stared at the back of her head.

"Yeah," Havoc said as they turned a corner. "I've noticed that, too."

She stopped and turned around, waiting for him to catch up, offering him a friendly smile that he quickly returned. He had been just a few feet behind her, but somehow he'd ended up about ten feet away.

Noticing this, he quickly ran to her side and she started walking again. 

"It's all so coincidental!" She said with a laugh, looking up at the gray sky above then. "But it's a nice coincidence. I like bumping into you, anyway. You're not like most guys I know, and I like that. Truthfully, I like you."

The smile she'd been wearing faded as he stopped abruptly, putting his hands on her shoulders to stop her, too.

She was going to ask him why he'd stopped until she turned to look at him. The look on his face made her words die before they reached her lips.

The truth was that she liked him. She really liked him a lot. The more time she spent with him, the more she noticed a strange feeling she'd never felt before. This feeling…It scared her and thrilled her at the same time.

She'd said too much. She'd never told any guy she liked him before. Was her confession what had caused the sudden shift in his demeanor?

No one had ever looked at her like that before. Breath caught somewhere between her lungs and her throat, she felt slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

And yet she didn't seem to mind as she gazed into his eyes. He looked at her like he wanted to kiss her, his gaze falling to her lips.

As his face came closer, as her eyes drifted closed, she knew she definitely wouldn't mind that.

He was so close that she could feel like breath lightly fanning her lips. But that was when it happened.

A crack of thunder followed by a flash of lightning signaled the arrival of rain. They both gasped, drawing away from each other as the rain poured down, drenching them within seconds.


	4. Unnerving Alone Time

Nothing but Trouble

Unnerving Alone Time 

0o0o0o0o0o  
This is the last chapter. I originally wrote this out on paper ( a lot of paper!) in my spare time because Beca, one of my best frieneds, asked me to. It was going to be a one shot but things changed because it ended up long enough to be four chapters. Sorry this story is so short, but I hope that you like it! Sorry it took me so long to update, but I had computer trouble! So here it is.

0o0o0o0o0o

"Come on!" she yelled above the loudness of the storm, a sudden blast of wind hitting them both.

She grabbed his hand and took off running, leading him down the two blocks that led to her home.

Fumbling with her keys, she finally managed to open the door, hurrying inside. She closed the door behind Havoc and let out a sigh. It was a sigh born from as much as relief to be out of the rain as from something.

Frustration. Disappointment. The sigh was also from the frustration and disappointment of what the rain had interrupted.

Her hand rose to her lips as a blush colored her cheeks. Havoc's back was turned so she was relieved that he didn't see it.

She shivered slightly.

"Umm…" she began awkwardly. "I doubt that either of us want to catch a cold, so why don't you start a fire while I go get something for us to dry off?"

She rushed up the stairs without waiting for his reply. He sighed as he walked up the stairs, too. He quickly located the living room and it didn't take him long to start a fire in the fireplace.

"Good. You got a fire started," she said as she strolled into the room in dry clothes, a towel and blanket in her arms.

"What's the towel for?" he asked as she handed it to him.

"To dry off with, of course."

"Well, what's the blanket for?" he asked as she handed him that, too.

"I don't have any clothes for you to wear while our clothes dry and I doubt that you want to sit around in nothing at all."

Embarrassed color shot up in his face as he blushed profusely. He ran away in the direction she'd come from, apparently finding the bathroom on his own since she heard the door slam behind him.

She couldn't help the laughter that escaped her as she waited for his return.

When he did return, she had a cup of coffee in her hand and one on the table for him. Hesitantly, he sat down on the couch next to her.

"Thanks," he said as he lifted the cup to his lips.

"No problem. I'll go get your clothes…"

She hurried away and he watched her turn the corner.

He sighed. Why did he get the feeling that she was anxious to get away from him? He couldn't help himself. After countless rejections, it was shocking to hear her say she liked him.

The look in her eyes when she said it…It looked as if she sincerely liked him. And there was something else there, too. Some greater truth, a greater feeling…

He'd stopped her to ask her if he'd heard her right, if she really did like him. The moment she looked into his eyes, though, all he could think of was kissing her.

She made him feel different in a strange way. She made him feel excited, anxious, yet a little frightened.

Real men shouldn't know fear, or so they say, but even the toughest man might fear the chance of losing the right woman.

She'd mentioned how coincidental it was that they kept bumping into each other. Sure, it was a coincidence most of the time. Truthfully, though, he had helped it along a couple of time, following her and then acting like he just happened to be there.

He wasn't a stalker, no, he was a man on a mission. He had to admit, though, that fate just seemed to keep pushing them toward each other.

He didn't want to scare her away with something so sudden, but she didn't look afraid. Eyes drifting closed, lips slightly parted, cheeks dusted with pink, she'd looked like she wanted to kiss him. She'd looked like she wanted it, too.

That knowledge steeled his resolve, goaded him on, pushed him forward. But just as he was going in for the kill, the rain interrupted! He glared through the window at the pouring rain.

Beca returned with his clothes and stretched them out across the chair in front of the fireplace.

It was hot in the room. Whether it was hot from the fact that it was summer and the fireplace was going or from the fact that the were sitting right next to each other, they didn't know.

Her skin looked slightly damp. He couldn't be sure whether or not it was from still being wet from the rain or from the heat of the room.

Beca turned away from the window and sat down next to him. Her coffee had gotten cold during her absence. After tasking it, she sat it back down and pushed it away in disgust.

"Here," she said as she stood back up and held her hand out for his empty cup.

He gave it to her and watched her leave.

'What's wrong with me?' she wondered as she rinsed out the cups and put them in her cupboard. She just couldn't stay put while she was in the same room as Havoc!

Being near him was entirely too nice. It was unsettling, really. Not only that, but the knowledge that he wasn't wearing anything under that blanket didn't help.

She blushed. Returning to the room, she realized that she was alone.

"Havoc?' she called. No answer.

She noticed that some of his clothes were gone.

'That fire's so hot…It's not surprising that some of his clothes are already dry.'

She rearranged the remaining clothes so that they could get dry quicker.

Havoc came back in his blue pants and his white short. Both of them were visibly relieved for his coverage. He sat down next to her and turned his head to the side, whistling slightly.

He stopped whistling after a while and they just sat there in silence. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" he said, interrupting the quiet that had fallen between them. "How did you learn everything you know about medicine?"

Beca tucked a long lock or hair behind her pale ear before looking at him.

"My grandmother was the doctor of the small village where I grew up. She taught me everything I know."

She finally relaxed and she began to tell him more about herself and about the village where she grew up. She told him about things that had happened to her and how she came to be in the city.

"So you took the job, moved here, and that brings us to where you are today?"

She smiled slightly.

"Yes. Now then, Mr. Havoc. You know plenty about me, but I sure don't know much about you. We're practically strangers."

He laughed.

"Well, Ms. Hicks. Forgive me for saying so, but you're the one who let somebody who's practically a stranger into your house."

She laughed, too.

But he didn't mind telling her about himself. In fact, he liked it. He felt like, when they were done, that they knew each other better. And maybe that brought them closer together and close was definitely something that he wanted to be.

He was from the country, too, so he could relate to her on that level.

"I'm tired," he said as he stood up and stretched. They had been talking for hours now, after all, and it had gotten late.

"Yeah, you can sleep in my guest bedroom," she said as she watched him. "It's down that hall and the second door to the right."

"Thanks," he said as he headed in that direction.

And that was when the lights went out.

"Crap!" Beca said as she stood up. "Hey Havoc. Stay where you are and I'll get you a candle or something."

"That's okay," Havoc said from where he was. "I reached the room already. I'm alright."

Beca shrugged and let the fireplace provide her with the light she needed to make it to the kitchen and to the drawer where she kept her flashlight.

She sighed as she turned it on and went to put out the fire. Havoc's clothes were dry and so were hers, but she decided to leave them there for now.

She hurried to her room, but turned off the flashlight right before she got there. She was quiet as she went in and took off her shirt so that she'd only be wearing her undershirt.

She was already wearing a pair of shorts so she just climbed into bed and got ready to go to sleep. She had to get to work early anyway.

She laid on her back and was lost in thought for a minute or two before she thought about Havoc.

'I should probably go check on him before I go to sleep,' she thought faintly. 'Huh?'

She felt something in her bed. Shining the light on it, she was shocked. "Havoc! Why are you in my bed! Wah! Where's your shirt!"

"Damn, I'm sorry!" he said as he sat up quickly. "I went in the wrong room when the lights went out!"

"J…just put your shirt on quick! Put your shirt on! Yes your six pack is fine, but not when I'm laying next to you in my bed with hardly any clothes on! "Oh my gosh!" she said as she watched him. "Put some pants on!""

"Huh?" Havoc said as he jumped up and grabbed his shirt.

'No!' Beca thought frantically as she tried to fight back a blush. 'I told him I thought is six pack was f..f..fine!'

First Havoc had been shocked and then he was slightly embarrassed, and then…then he was highly amused. In fact, he began to laugh.

Beca threw a pillow at him.

"I'm sorry that I got the wrong room," he said as he found his pants and began to put them on. She knew she should look away, but she just couldn't do it.

She knew that she was staring at him, but she couldn't help it. She stared at his eyes. She thought they were beautiful, almost like sapphires. She sighed.

He looked at her and she finally found the ability to look away.

After a few more apologies and a couple of "goodnights", Havoc left the room and hopefully found the right one.

Beca watched him go and turned off her flashlight before turning over onto her side. After that little encounter, she doubted that she would be getting much sleep that night.

It was strange getting up in the morning and both of them getting ready for work…in her house! But…it was kind of nice. And then they even walked to work together.

"Thanks again for putting up with me," Havoc said as he held the door open for her. "It's okay. Besides, you probably would've done the same thing for me. Well, see ya," she said before they went their separate ways.

He watched her walk away. He watched her until she disappeared from his view.

Havoc rubbed the back of his neck and yawned as he entered the room.

Mustang looked up from the papers that he was pretending to read and raised an eyebrow.

"Late night Havoc?" he asked.

"Yep. Really late," he quickly replied.

Havoc yawned loudly and could barely keep his eyes open. What was Mustang's problem? He'd worked Havoc day and night for two weeks! Havoc had barely gotten any sleep. More importantly, he hadn't been able to see Beca at all.

Everybody was busy, not just him. He was sure that Lieutenant Hawkeye had gotten much less sleep than he had. But she didn't show any signs of weakness. Maybe that was one of the reasons Mustang trusted her so much. She was so strong.

Paperwork, paperwork…and hey, more paperwork! For some reason they had a lot of paperwork!

Why couldn't life be simpler? Like how it was when he was a kid or a teenager?

"Teenager, huh?" Havoc said as he lit a cigarette. "Those were the days."

He sat down under a tree. Maybe if he stayed hidden from Mustang's view, he could catch a little nap.

"Not quite as young as you used to be, huh Havoc?" he heard a familiar voice say from behind him.

"B..Beca," Havoc said as she sat down next to him.

"Hi," she said cheerfully. "Do you mind?"

"Uh…no," Havoc said nervously.

Why was he so unnerved right now? He'd been wanting to see her all this time and now that she was there…

"You look tired," Beca said as she leaned her head against the trunk of the tree.

"I am. Colonel Mustang's worked me like a slave for two weeks."

She laughed.

"Well, since I am a doctor, you should take my advice and get some sleep."

"That was what I was trying to do before you showed up."

"Oh? So now I'm in the way? Fine then, I'll just leave."

"No!" Havoc said as he grabbed her arm. "You're not in the way."

She shrugged and sat back down.

"Did you say "doctor"?" Havoc asked.

She smiled happily. "Yep. As of today I am a full-fledged doctor. Dr. Hoff and I are now partners, co-workers!"

"Congratulations," he said.

"They look pretty chummy," Falman said as he looked out of the window.

"I knew he had a thing for the doctor's assistant," Fuery said.

"Actually, she's a full doctor now," Hawkeye said from where she sat, reading a file of papers. "And you shouldn't be spying. "

Of course they didn't listen to her.

"Normally I like to stay out of other people's business, but…" Mustang began. "I did see them walk to work together a couple of weeks ago."

"Forgive me for saying sir, but if you liked to stay out of other people's business so much then you would not have said that just now," Hawkeye said as she glanced up at him.

"Shoot," Beca said as she looked down at her wrist. "My watch is broken again…I can't buy a new one. I have to go. My break's over just that quick."

"I'll see you later then," Havoc told her. "And this time it'll be sooner than two weeks."

He watched her go and glanced up at the window. He was sure that he'd seen quite a few faces looking down at him before they hid themselves away from the glass.

Beca had been late for her job at the restaurant, two hours late. As punishment, they told her that she had to stay there late and clean the restaurant and lock up.

She was sweeping the floor when she heard the sound of the door opening.

"I'm sorry, we're closed," she said. As she looked up, she saw Havoc standing there. "Oh, Havoc. What brings you here?"

"I thought I told you a while back that you could call me Jean. I went to your house but you weren't there so I figured that you were here. I thought that even though you worked ina restaurant, you might not have eaten."

He held up a basket with food in it.

"Wow. You can cook? I'm impressed."

Havoc sat down in a nearby chair and watched her.

"You really work hard, don't you?" he asked.

"A little too hard sometimes. Hey, wait there and let me finish up and then we can leave."

He shrugged and watched her go.

Beca sighed as she reached the back of the restaurant. Somebody had left the big freezer open.

She walked inside and checked the contents.

"Everything's okay," she said with a relieved sigh.

And then she heard the sound of the door closing behind her. And that door couldn't be opened from the inside.

"Damn!" she said as she tried to get the door open. "Now how am I going to get out of here?"

They kept it so cold in that freezer that a few minutes would be enough to pretty much freeze her!

But wait, Havoc was out there, right? Maybe if she yelled loud enough he'd hear her.

"Jean!" she yelled. He didn't come. "Jean! Jean! Help me!"

Havoc sat there quietly, but he heard noises. Over a few minutes, the noises kept growing louder.

"Jean!"

"Huh?" Havoc said as he looked in the direction Beca had disappeared in. "I thought I just heard my name."

"Jean!"

No, correct that, he thought he heard his name and loud banging.

He got up and hurried into the back of the restaurant.

"Hello?" Havoc said as he walked around.

"Jean!" he heard Beca call him.

"Beca?"

"Hey, I'm in the freezer! Help me! It can't be opened from the inside."

He found the door quickly and opened it up.

Beca fell over and he caught her. Havoc held her there in his arms. She had fainted.

"You fool," he said as he put a cigarette in his mouth and lit it. "I swear you're nothing but trouble."

He took off his shirt and put it around her to warm her up. He wasn't wearing an undershirt so he was pretty much half naked.

He looked down at her. She was beautiful, inside and out. He'd never met another woman like her and he doubted that he ever would.

Beca began to wake up, to open her eyes. She snatched the cigarette out of his mouth.

"Look, I don't care how cool you look with a cigarette in your mouth. No smoking," she said.

"I can't help it. You get into danger so much that it stresses me out."

"Nothing but trouble, huh?" she said before he couldn't stop himself from kissing her.

"Yep," he said after the long kiss ended. "But I think I like the fact that you're nothing but trouble."

And then he kissed her again. And Beca? She definitely kissed him back!

The End.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
